


90 days

by HealerWarrior



Category: Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerWarrior/pseuds/HealerWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like to be married to man that's never home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

Misha is leaving. He's traveling to Africa to help build a High School. You're newly weds, just over a month of being married, and you are totally unprepared for him to just up and leave. So many fears, so many worries. Traveling such long distances is never easy. Flight complications, getting lost, mugging, etc. Over all, you just aren't comfortable with him going. Although, you can't help but be proud of him. Traveling such a distance, putting himself at risk just to make the world a better place. You admire it. You're happy that he's doing what makes him happy. However, you still don't want him to leave.

"Are you sure you have to go?" You say as you sit up in the bed, the sheets just barely covering you. You watch him as he packs a few last minute items such a toothbrush, or his tootsie roll bean pillow he loves so dearly. He pauses to look over at you. You push your hair behind your ear and look down at your hands. "I'm going to miss you." You say softly as you play with the diamond ring clinging to your finger.

"I'll miss you more." He said softly, picking up his shoulder bag to slid it over his head. "I'll call whenever I can, but once I get there-"

"No wifi, no phone calls." You finished his sentence and he frowned. "I know." You said under your breath as you let yourself fall back into the bed. 

It's not long before he's easing his way up the foot of the bed to position himself above you. You bring your eyes to his and he frowns again. You sighed and reached up to cup his face with your hands. You gently rub a thumb over his lips before leaning up to kiss them softly. He smiled against your lips before pulling away to grab his suit case and head for the door.

"I'll text you." He said, "Once I get to the airport."

You smiled and nodded. He smiled and nodded. And he closed the door.

\---

"Y/N," Genevieve greeted softly as she entered your home. "How are you?"

"I'm well." You respond as you closed the door and guided her into the living room. 

"So, it's been a few hours." She said, as she pushed her hair behind her ears. "I don't know about you, but when Jared leaves for work, I die a little bit inside every time." You nodded slowly, but remained quiet. "How many days until he gets back?" She asked, reaching to snatch a mint from the bowl on the coffee table.

"90 days." You said softly. Genevieve sighed and shook her head slowly.

"I'm sure the time will fly by, and he'll be home to hold you once more." She said with a smile. You forced one in response before hearing the door bell. You stood and excused yourself to answer it.

"Hey!" Danneel smiled and hugged you when you opened the door. "A girls day out, huh? What a great idea, right? Whoever came up with that idea must be totally awesome! Ha, wait. That would be me!" She laughed and walked into the living room to sit on the large leather couch beside Genevieve. You made your way back to sit in the recliner.

"So, 90 days." Genevieve spoke up in attempt to break the silence. 

"Damn," Danneel said with a half frown. "That's going to suck."


	2. Day 2

You opened your eyes. Your curtains had been drawn open. You always keep then closed so you can sleep in. You roll over on the bed and see him sitting in the chair you keep by the window. You sit up in the bed and pull the sheets up to cover you. You sighed. He smiles.

"Good morning, beautiful."

You opened your eyes. It was just a dream. Misha was still gone. You rolled over in the bed and stared at the antique chair by the windows; the curtains still shut. You sighed and rolled over onto your back, and ran your fingers through your hair. 89 more days. 

\---

"That's going to look  _so_ good on you, y/n!" Danneel said happily as she approached you. You were holding up a tan leather jacket, but you were just looking. It wasn't really your style.

"Nah." You said softly, with a tiny smile and a shake of your head. Danneel shrugged and walked on to continue to shop. 

She had surprised you and picked you up from the house earlier. She didn't 'want you to be alone and sad'. You glanced through the racks, but honestly you weren't in the mood to shop. Danneel, however, always is and always will be. She's a shopaholic, you could say. You ran your hands over some shirts pretending to be interested before walking over to her. She was staring in awe over a tiny red dress. You approached and raised an eyebrow. She smiled.

"Jensen's going to  _love_ this!" She smiled and raced off to try it on. You stood there in silence, with your hands awkwardly in the pockets of your jacket. Then, your phone started to vibrate in against your hand, and you hurried to pull it out and answer it.

"Hello?" You said softly, and you heard a sigh and a quiet chuckle. You smiled. "Hey, handsome."

"Oh, so that's what you're calling me now?" You heard Jared say, and you gasped quietly. "Okay, I'm okay with this."

"I'm so sorry," You said with a little laugh. "I thought you were Misha, that's how he always answers the phone."

"It's all good, y/n." He said with a chuckle. "How are you?"

"I'm alright." You lied, glancing up as Danneel approached you ecstatic over the tiny red dress. "I'm out shopping with Danneel, that should tell you how I'm doing."

"Oh my god," Jared breathed, "May the lord have mercy on your soul." You both laughed, and you followed Danneel to the front desk to check out. "No, but seriously. I'm betting you're really upset over Misha's choice to go to Africa."

"I am." You agreed, "But I'm also proud, Jared. Couldn't be more proud of him."

"I bet." You heard him smile as he chuckled again softly. "You're welcome in the Padalecki household whenever, okay? We've got extra rooms, and kids that need attention." You laughed, and then sighed.

"Thanks, Jared. You're a great friend." You smiled.

"Alright, well I'll let you get back to your shopping. Text me whenever, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you, Jared."

"You're welcome, y/n. Bye!"

"Bye."

You hung up and looked up to see Danneel handing you two bags to carry. You sighed and followed her out of the store and down the street into another. You knew there was no stopping her; this was going to be a really long day.


	3. Day 3

88 days remaining.

You sighed as you stirred the mac n cheese. Shep pulling at your pants leg, and you were trying to ignore Thomas screaming in the background.

"Coming!" You hollered to Thomas, and you turned to pick up Shep and hold him in your arms. You headed to the living room to change the channel for Thomas.

It was date night for the Padalecki's, and you had offered to watch the kids. Awful choice, since you absolutely hate kids sometimes. Shep was great, though. Thomas sure had a voice on him, but he was alright. Things went okay, and the time flew by. Sure enough, it was eight and it was bed time. You tucked Shep in first, and he kissed your cheek. You smiled and brushed your fingers through his hair. You said goodnight, kissed his tiny forehead and closed the door behind you. Thomas wasn't as easy.

"Daddy."

"He'll be home soon."

"Mommy."

"She'll be home soon, I promise." You whispered as you attempted to tuck him in. He refused. Jared had said he might.

It was you, Thomas, and Shep watching TV on the couch. After Thomas had refused to get in bed, Shep threw a fit that Thomas wasn't in bed but he was. Soon enough, you had just pulled blankets and pillows into the living room, and was snuggled down with the two of them watching cartoons. You almost drifted asleep, but was awoke when Jared's soft hand was placed on your shoulder to gently shake you. Gen took the boys to bed as Jared sat on the couch with you. 

It was almost midnight, and you were sipping red wine with Jared Padalecki. Thomas was in the bed with Gen. You enjoyed hanging with Jared. He was so kind, so understanding, so gentle; despite his large size.

"You miss him?"

"Of course." You stated as you sipped at the wine. "Every second."

"It's only been a few days."

"Yes, but it still hurts." Jared nodded at your response.

"I understand." He smiled, and you smiled in return. "You're welcome here anytime, and I mean that." He reached over to place his hand on your leg. You tensed slightly, but honestly it felt nice. 

"I know." You smiled, and glanced down at his hand. "Thank you, Jared."

After another half hour of pointless talking, and goofy conversations and laughter, you said your goodnight and Jared had kissed your forehead goodnight. He offered to drive you home, you kindly denied. You went home.

In bed, you were thinking. Your mind was racing. Jared was acting so strange. What was up with him?

87 more days.


	4. Day 4

"See? He looks so happy, y/n!" Danneel giggled as she showed you the picture for the fifth time. It was Jensen, on set, filming with Jared.

"Yes, he does." You nodded, "I'm so happy for you two, Danneel."

"What do you mean?" She smiled, and leaned into her hands on the table. You two were having coffee in town.

"I just mean, you two are so totally in love. It's adorable, and I'm happy for you. Couldn't be happier." You smiled and she mouthed 'aww, thank you' as the coffee was placed in front of you both. You sighed. "Here." Danneel said as she went to pour you some, you shook your head.

"I'll pass, actually."

"How're you doing, y/n?" She sighed, "I feel like such a shitty friend, I haven't asked!"

"I'm doing fine, and it's okay I didn't notice." You bit your lip slightly,  _I did notice._ You thought as you looked across the street at an elderly couple. The older man had his wife's arm, and they were crossing the street together. Their feet in sync, and smiles spread wide across their faces. 

"I've been trying to keep you company," Danneel's voice snapped your attention back to her and the coffee in front of you. "But I feel like I'm not helping very much. You seem happy when you're with the Padalecki's, though! I think you should hang out with Genevieve!"

"We're going to dinner this weekend."

"That's nice." Danneel sipped at her coffee. "Jared and Jensen return this weekend, maybe we should all go out to eat?"

"Sure." You nodded slowly, your phone vibrated in your pocket. You shifted your weight in the chair to pull it out of your pocket.

_How are you? -Jen_

You smiled softly at your phone, but then was unable to reply as Danneel quickly grabbed the bill and insisted you follow her quickly. You walked down the street side by side, her mouth just a going. On and on about Jensen and how they had a romantic getaway planned. You were happy for her, no doubt. However, all the talk of romance and husbands kind of made you sad. You hadn't heard from Misha since he left. You thought maybe you would have.  _No wifi, no phone calls._ He probably just forgot to text you at the airport. He probably just forgot.  _He probably just forgot._

"Oh, this is just  _dashing_!" Danneel awed an excited squeal as she stared at suit through a window. "Jensen would look so manly in that, wouldn't he y/n?"

"Yeah," You said quietly as you pulled out your phone, "He would."

_I'm okay._

You sent the text, and then smiled and followed Danneel into the shop to purchase the suit. After another hour or so of window shopping, and just purchasing things she liked, you were finally headed back home.

One you arrived home, you took off your heels and crashed on the couch. The nap was wonderful, you truly needed it. You were exhausted. You were sad. Sleeping for a few hours is what you needed. When you awoke, your phone was vibrating on the glass coffee table inches from your face. You sighed, sat up, and grabbed your phone.

"Hello?" You asked, hearing a sigh on the other side of the line.  _Misha_. Your heart stopped.

"Hey, It's Jared." You sighed, but then laughed a little.

"Ha, almost thought you were Misha again."

"Sorry," He laughed. "I shouldn't sigh, I guess. It's just been a long day."

"I bet. Filming?"

"Yes. It takes the life out of us, but we do it for a reason."

"I guess."

"Have you heard from Jensen?"

"Yes, he texted me earlier." You grumbled. You enjoyed talking to Jensen, somewhat. Sometimes he was kind to you, other times he was just flat out rude. And sometimes, you'd simply smile at him and he'd get flustered and get upset saying 'I'm married, y/n' and you'd get upset. However, he's loyal. And you do admire that.

"He said you lied to him."

"I said I was 'okay', Jared. That's not a lie."

"It's only been four days."

"Still."

"You've a long way to go, y/n. Just stay calm, he'll be fine. The time will pass quickly, unless of course you count down the days...then, it won't pass quickly." Jared sighed, and he chuckled. "Danneel planned a triple date for this weekend. Exciting, huh?"

"I guess. Although, it's not a triple date. It's a double date, I'll just be there hanging out."

"Bring someone."

"No. I don't really have any friends that want to go."

"I meant a guy, y/n."

"Jared," You raised an eyebrow, you were suddenly very upset at what he had said. "I'm  _married_. Misha is my  _everything_. He's my  _one_. I don't want another, ever. Never."

"Good, you're upset. That's good. I'll see you this weekend, okay? Try to keep you're mind off of it. Watch a movie, pop some popcorn. Get a dog, I don't know. Just, please. Don't mope around drinking red wine listening to sad songs, okay?"

You hung up on him. You were upset. You didn't understand him. Pfft, red wine and sad music?

You put the glass of red wine down on the table beside you, and picked up the remote to turn off the piano music that was playing.

_Red wine and sad music. Pfft, please._

You headed up stairs to get into bed.

85 days to go.


	5. Day 5

You opened your eyes. You felt a hand ease it's way up your leg, and you took a deep breath in as the hand gripped your thigh. You stared at the ceiling as another hand slid across your stomach gently gripping at your hips. You closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. You felt soft lips kiss you gently on your shoulder, your collarbone, and then your breasts. You breathed in and opened your eyes to turn and see Jared laying in the bed beside you. You gasped and shoved him off of you.

\---

"That's disturbing." Jensen said as he coughed into the phone.

"You asked." You said as you held the phone in between your shoulder and chin while you washed a few dishes.

"Well, I didn't mean give me the details!" Jensen coughed again. "That's just nasty. He'd never do that you know."

"It was just a dream. I know, but still. It bothers me." You shivered as you dried the last dish and then made your way into the living room to sit on the couch.

"As it should. You both are married and," He paused to cough, "and Jared wouldn't ever do something like that to Gen."

"Yeah." You said softly, "I know."

"Anyways, I'm going to let you go. I have to get back on set here in an hour."

"Are you okay?" You asked as you heard him cough yet again.

"Yeah, just a dry throat."

"Okay, see you this weekend, Jensen."

"Alright. Bye, y/n." He hung up.

\---

"And then I was like, 'oh you dirty thing you'!" Danneel said with a smile, you nodded as you stared softly at Gen. She was just stirring her drink and being all quiet. "I can't wait until he gets back this weekend," Danneel went on, "We're gonna do the deed all dirty." She giggled.

"Gen, you good?" You asked, reaching out to place your hand on her shoulder. She nodded. "You sure?"

"Yeah," She nodded again, taking a sip of her drink. "It's just-" She paused, she sighed, and then she frowned. "Jared's been really distant since he left the other day. He hasn't called me once, and he sent me 'K' to one of my texts. He's never sent me a 'K' before."

"Oh my god!" Danneel gasped and covered her mouth. "You got a 'K'? Oh, that's bad! Very bad!"

"I'm sure everything's okay." You tried to iron things out a bit, "I'm sure he's just busy with work, Gen."

"I know you're right, I just can't help but feel a little upset about it."

"I understand." I nodded, and she shrugged.

We finished off our drinks and left the bar shortly after eight. I headed straight home, and after a hot shower I was ready for bed. I crawled into my bed and clicked on the television. I watched a few episodes of Supernatural before waking up to my phone vibrating on my bedside table. I yawned, reached over to pick it up, and answered in a sleepy tone.

"Hello?"

"Y/n..." That was it, you recognized him immediately. It wasn't Jared this time, it was your Misha.

"Dmitri you giant dork, you never called or texted me!" You said as you sat up in bed. You took a deep breath and smiled, "How are you, baby?"

"Exhausted, but so incredibly happy to hear your sweet voice." He sighed, "I miss you so much."

"I miss you so much more." You frowned and ran your hands down your legs. "You have signal?"

"Barely, and only in certain places. I don't have international, though. So."

"So I won't be able to talk to you much." You sighed, "It's only been 5 days, I miss you like crazy. I don't think I can wait 90 days, Misha."

"This is important to me." He spoke softly, and you smiled.

"I know, and I'm so proud of you...I just really miss you. We barely got any time together."

"When I get back, I'm not going to take my hands off of you." He said softly, and you smiled as you took your hair down. "If I was there right now-" He paused.

"If you were here right now what?"

"I'd not take my hands off of you. I know you, y/n. You're laying awake watching Supernatural, I'd cuddle with you as we watch the season five finale." He paused, and you gasped. "I know, we aren't suppose to talk about Swan Song, but I'd love to cry with you. I want to cry with you, laugh with you...just be with you. I miss you so much, I am physically hurting. I feel so incomplete without you."

"Misha, I-"

"I have to go, darling." He interrupted you, and you sighed. "What were you going to say?"

"I love you. Goodbye, talk to you soon?" You asked, and you heard him cough before sighing into the phone.

"I'm not sure, but keep your phone on with you...I'll touch base soon."

"I love you." You smiled.

"I love you, too." He hung up.

You fell back into the bed. You smiled, you were so thankful he called you. Hearing his voice put your pain at ease for now, but you knew 85 days were still ahead. What on earth were you going to do?


	6. Day 6

You ran your hands over the hangers as you browsed the shop of lingerie, pretending to be totally into it was the difficult part. You wondered what Misha would like to see you in when he returned. You were alone today, but you couldn't be more happy about it. Gen and Danneel hadn't been giving you much space since Misha left. You appreciate their kindness, but honestly right now you just need some space...especially before the whole 'exciting' weekend Danneel had been planing all week. 

You pulled something from the rack and ran your fingers over the lace. You decided to try it on.

"Hello?" You asked as you answered your phone. You turned sideways to look in the mirror. The leather straps running up your stomach made you quite uncomfortable. 

"Hey." Jared whispered into the phone, "What's up?"

"Um," You looked at yourself in the mirror. You were almost completely naked wearing something that looked like it could be in a BDSM Porn movie. You swallowed. "Nothing much, you?" You asked as you undid the straps and began to peel the strange thing off of you.

"I'm standing outside your dressing room." You heard him reply and you gasped and dropped your cell phone.

You threw the leather strappy thing across the dressing room and slid into your jeans. Jared opened the curtain just as you buttoned them up. You kept your back turned to him, and he laughed when he noticed you hadn't put your shirt on yet. You still had the sparkly leather bra thing, but that didn't cover you very well. You were suddenly very frustrated with him, so you turned and crossed your arms.

"Jared Tristan Padalecki, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jared chuckled as he bent over and grabbed your shirt. He held it out to you. You shook your head.

"I'm wearing one of the bras from the shop, smart ass. I can't steal it."

"I have important news, if you're uncomfortable just put it on temporarily."

You sighed and snatched the shirt from him. You slid it over your head and then crossed your arms again as you stood and stared at Jared. He honestly thought it was funny, you however were struggling with the fact that he did that.

"I have boundaries, you know." You snapped, "And my husband being the only one to see me like that is one of them."

"Sorry," Jared looked away laughing still. You rolled your eyes. "You know you want to laugh, y/n. You love me, I'm your best friend."

"True." You smiled a bit, but then got serious again. "Still, 'bestie', don't do that again."

"Fair enough."

"Now, what's your important news, Moose?"

"This." Jared reached outside the curtain of the dressing room and held out a box towards you. It was a tiny box, but it had an adorable bow and a tiny tag tied to it. You took it from him, then raised an eyebrow.

"Jared, I don't trust you."

"It's not from me." He rolled his eyes, "It's from your 'boo'."

You smiled from ear to ear and turned over the tag, the tag read ' _M_ ' and you continued to smile as you peeled off the tape to open the box. You popped the top off to reveal a diamond necklace with a ' _Mrs._ ' pendant. You covered your mouth with your hand, and Jared whispered 'aww'.

"Thank you for bringing me this, Jared." You looked up at him, "But for  _god's_ sake you couldn't have waited  _two minutes_??"

"Nope." He smiled and shook his head as you took the box from you. He removed the necklace from the box and you turned around and moved your hair. "There," He said softly as he clicked the pieces together. "Beautiful."

"Mrs..." You whispered to yourself. You still couldn't completely believe that you had married your favorite actor. 

"Mrs. Collins, that is." Jared corrected you with a bit of laughter in his tone. You turned and crossed your arms.

"You can leave now, Mr. Padalecki."

"Look at us getting all professional with our names," He smiled, "It's so fucking cute."

You sighed and pushed him out of the dressing room. You threw on your jacket and abandoned the strange leather strappy thing. You were walking out with Jared when you heard an alarm start to go off. You looked at Jared and mouthed 'fuck you' as two security guards came to question you. You told them you had accidentally left the bra on. They didn't believe you.

\---

"I hate you so much!" You shouted as you kicked open your front door. Your hands were full of bags from shopping and Jared followed you in empty handed. He closed the door and kept laughing. He hadn't stopped laughing. "That was a  _really_ expensive bra, I could've gotten arrested!"

"Nah," He said as he stared at you struggling with the bags. "Want some help with those?"

"Oh, now you ask?" You groaned as you handed him a few to take upstairs.

"Sorry." Jared laughed as he followed you upstairs to your closet.

\---

You were sipping red wine with the lights dimmed when Gen finally came to pick Jared up. It didn't go as smoothly as you had hoped.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Gen asked as she approahced Jared and I on the couch. "I just get a random call from my best friend telling me my husband had returned early without telling me, and was hanging out with her at lingerie stores?"

"I was helping her find something for Misha."

"No, he wasn't." You defended him, or at least tried to. "He just played a prank before he gave me a present Misha sent to me."

"Oh." Gen sighed, "You were just delivering a present?"

"Yes." Jared shrugged, "In a goofy way, you know me, darling." Jared leaned over to kiss her forehead and Gen rolled her eyes.

"I'm just glad you're back." She said as she gently pressed her lips against his. Your dream flashed through your mind and you had to look away from them. You couldn't help the fact that you had a very sexy dream with Mr. Padalecki.

"Thank you, y/n. Have a great night!" Gen shouted as she walked Jared out to the car. You sighed and waved.

\---

Season 7 finale. One the most interesting episodes to you. You didn't know why you liked it so much, it was just cool to watch. You were stuffing your face with butter lovers popcorn when your phone began to vibrate on the side table. You groaned, hit paused, and rolled over twice to grab it off the bedside table.

"Hello?" You answered through a mouth full of popcorn.

"Do you have dick in your mouth or what?" You heard a deep voice ask and you almost spit out the popcorn. You laughed.

"No. I was eating popcorn," You paused. "Who is this?"

"You don't need to know that, we're friends, though. At least, we are now."

"Who is this?" You repeated. It was kind of creeping you out.

"We're best friends, y/n. And soon, I'll be meeting you for the very first time..."

You rolled your eyes. You hung up. You didn't know who it was.

You heard your doorbell ring.


	7. Day 7

"And then he came inside-"

"You?" Danneel added quickly, and Genevieve spit out her drink as she laughed. Danneel chuckled and you rolled your eyes. They weren't taking you seriously.

"No, he came inside my house, without my permission."

"That's Sebastian for you, dear." Danneel giggled as she rolled her eyes, "Can't believe you hadn't met him until last night, you're married to his best friend!"

"Misha never talked about a 'Sebastian' to me." You crossed your arms and leaned back into the booth. You stared at Gen, she was being so quiet.

"So," Danneel spoke up, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Gen," You leaned forward a bit. "How's Jared?"

"Huh?" She looked up from her drink. "Oh, he's good."

"Tomorrow's the big day, ladies!" Danneel smiled and clapped her hands. "The big triple date!"

"Double date." You corrected as you leaned back again.

"But Sebastian said he was coming with you?"

"Um," You raised an eyebrow. "No way."

"Okay, I'll text him."

"I'm still going, just not with him. No way, not ever." You kicked your feet together underneath the table. You were bored, and anxious. "Hey, I'm going shopping."

"Oh, can I come?" Danneel asked, putting down her phone as she sent a text.

"I kind of need some me time, Danneel. Thanks, though."

"No problem, girl." She winked and smiled. "I understand completely. We'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah." You nodded as you stood up from the booth. You stared at Gen, she was just blankly staring at her cup as she stirred the ice around. "Bye, Gen."

"Oh," She blinked and looked up. "Bye, y/n." You turned to walk out, but Gen called after you. "If you see Jared, please tell him to call me. Please?"

"Of course." You nodded and then left.

Where was Jared? Why had he disappeared? Why wasn't he with Gen? For as long as you could remember Gen meant the world to him. They were the king and queen. They were unbreakable. So what changed? Why had Jared been acting so weird? You pulled out your phone and dialed his number. It didn't take long at all for him to answer.

"Hey, y/n."

"You have some explaining to do. Meet me at Caric in an hour."

You hung up and reached out your arm for a cab. Caric was a great dress shop uptown. You wanted to dress up for the weekend Danneel had planned. Friday was clubbing, Saturday night a romance dinner all together, and Sunday there was a huge ball/dance we were all planned to attend together. So, dresses were needed.

The cab pulled over and came to a stop. You paid, sand popped open the door to see Jared standing a few feet away in a blue suit. He was all dressed up, his hair slicked back, a silk black tie. He was stunning, but you were still concerned and upset. You walked past him inside and he followed you inside.

"What's wrong, y/n?"

"What's wrong?" You said as you turned to face him. "Your wife is sad, Jared. I don't know why, but she is. She needs you, where have you been?"

"Gen? We had a fight last night, I left and went to stay a night with a friend. Everything is okay, she's just a little upset about the fight."

"You've been acting strange, Jared. Gen even more so. If there was something wrong, you'd tell me, right?"

"Of course." He nodded and touched your shoulder softly. You turned and headed for a rack of clearance dresses. "So, am I here to help?"

"I guess. I had called you here to explain what was going on, and you did that pretty fast...so yeah, you can help me."

"I like blue on you. A lot." He smiled and gently grabbed her hand to pull you to the back of the store. Several racks full of stunning blue dresses, Jared looked like he was in love. You knew blue was his favorite color, but he looked fascinated. He helped you pick out a few.

\---

"Oh, no way." Jared shook his head. You took a spin and pulled out the dress to show how big it was on you. "It's too puffy."

"I agree." You shook your head and headed back in to try another one on.

You picked up the floor length navy blue one. It's straps a feathery fabric; so fucking soft. The dress had a band of the same feathery straps under the bust. You were in love. You slipped into it, but zipping it was the biggest struggle of the day. You leaned out of the dressing room and begged Jared with your eyes. He laughed and stood to help. He stepped into the dressing room and gently grabbed the dress down by the waist. You held your hair up and held the dress up with your hands so that nothing showed. His giant, but gentle hands gripped the dress together and he gently pulled the zipper up slowly. When he reached the top he took your hair and let it fall down onto your back. He looked over your shoulder and smiled in the mirror. You were in love, the dress fit perfectly in all the right places. It was absolutely stunning. Jared wouldn't stop smiling.

"I like this one." He nodded and rubbed a hand down your arm before dipping down to walk out of the dressing room. 

"Wait, Jared, I need your help unzipping it-" You pushed the curtain aside to step out, but stopped dead in your tracks when you saw Gen standing there staring at the two of you. Jared glanced down at you, then back at Gen. You stared softly at Gen. She looked upset, very upset.

"Gen-" Jared took a step towards her and she shook her head and turned to walk off. Instead of running after her, which he should have done, Jared sighed and turned to you. "I'll explain tonight. She'll be okay." He assured you as he gently took you back into the dressing room. He unzipped the dress and then dipped out to let you change.

"Jared-" You stepped out moments later wearing another dress you thought was good for the clubs Saturday. Jared was gone. You sighed, you understood, he probably went after Gen.

\---

You opened your front door and dragged the three dress bags inside before gently closing and locking the door behind you. Your house was big, quiet, and empty. No one was here, as usual, and the whole place was deathly silent. You headed upstairs and went into your bedroom. There was a note on your bed. You walked over and laid down the dress and picked up the note.

 _I knew something was up. It's okay, I've seen it coming. Even if you don't feel that way, he does and it's okay. Really._ _-Genevieve_

You swallowed hard and dropped the note onto the bed.  _No_ , you thought as you took a step back. Jared didn't have feelings for you, he couldn't. Absolutely not. He was married, you were married, you were just close friends. You whipped out your phone and immediately called Genevieve. She didn't answer. You called Jared.

"Hello?"

"Jared-"

"Are you okay, y/n? I'm sorry I left, I had to pick up something down the street-"

"No, I'm not okay. It's Genevieve, Jared, she thinks we're in love or something, I don't know. She left me a note on my bed, she said you have feelings for me, that's not okay. Okay? No. You need to go find her, explain to her we're just close friends. Please, Jared, she's my best friend. Please."

"Slow down, slow down. Okay, I'm on my way."

"No, she's not here. I don't know where she is, but you need to find her. Check Danneel's house, she's probably there."

"Okay, bye."

He hung up and you put your phone down. You felt terrible, it was all a huge misunderstanding. All of it. You didn't like Jared, you loved Misha. Misha is your everything, he's your one. He's your king. You decided to try to get your mind off of things. You grabbed the dresses and headed into your closet. You were happy with your closet, it was massive...not to mention a walk-in closet. It was amazing. You turned on the lights and walked into the back of the closet where you kept all your dresses. You didn't have very many dresses. You didn't like dressing up very much, neither did Misha actually. He would often wear jeans and t-shirts to conventions and events. He just liked going by comfort. You did too.

After organizing your dresses, and removing a few that didn't fit anymore or you no longer liked, you headed downstairs into the kitchen. You needed to keep your mind off things, you still felt so terrible, and you were hoping Jared found Gen. You started cooking.

\---

You were sitting at your dining room table in silence. It was late, the food sitting in front of you was cold, and you were just sitting and thinking. You were thinking about Misha, the weekend ahead of you, and Gen and Jared. You were worried, nervous, sad, and excited all at once. You sighed and pushed your chair out. You grabbed the cold plate of spaghetti and walked over to dump it in the trash. You headed upstairs and got in bed several minutes later. You hit play on Supernatural. Season 4, episode 4. Misha's first episode. This would work, this would get your mind off of things.

82 days left.


	8. Day 8

**_Meet me at Ric's at 3pm. -Jensen_ **

You smiled. Jensen was finally back in town. Other than Jared, Jensen was your closest friend. Yes, sometimes you'd get a little excited, or make a comment that makes Jensen back away a bit...but, that's only because he's extremely loyal to his beautiful wife. You admired that about him. 

**_I'll be there, Jen._ **

You sent the reply and jumped in the shower.

\---

"Hey." You smiled and held out your arms as Jensen grabbed you and swung you around in a circle.

"Hey, y/n." He said with a smile, "It's so good to see you, how've you been? Other than the Overlord being gone?"

"You mean the  _King_?" You rolled your eyes, "The fans call him the Overlord,  _I_ as his  _wife_ call him the King."

"Okay, okay." Jensen nodded, "I gotcha you, girl."

"I've been good." You nodded, awkwardly tucking your hands in your pockets. "So, why'd you want to meet?"

"Oh!" Jensen laughed, he shook his head. "I completely forgot." He reached into his pockets and pulled out a tiny box and a letter.

"What is it?" You asked as you reached out and grabbed the box.

"It's from your King." Jensen smiled, "Enjoy. I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course you will." You smiled and hugged him briefly before nodding. "Thank you, for this. I'll see you tonight, Jen."

Jensen waved and turned to walk off. You stood there staring at the box in your hands. The box was oddly familiar. Yes, you remembered. It was identical to the box Misha had proposed to you with. The same golden lining, the same black leather. It was identical. You grabbed the letter and opened it anxiously. You missed him so much, you were so happy he was sending you gifts and letters. Made you realize he wasn't forgetting about you.

_Dear Mrs. Collins,_

_Hello my beautiful wife, how are you? It's your smoking hot husband Misha, in case you forgot. I'm doing great, thanks for asking. It's hot here, so I truly found where I belong. I'm kidding. Okay, to the point:_

_In this box you'll find a key. It's a key to a lock, who would've thunk? Your mission is to go where we had our first date, find the next box. I'll see you then-_

_~Your King_

You covered your mouth with your hand. What was this? A scavenger hunt? Scavenger hunts were your favorite things, and Misha knew this. Of course he'd set one up for you while he was gone. That's Misha for you. You opened the box, took the key, and put it into your pocket. You pulled out your phone and dialed the number you had almost forgotten.

"Hello, this is the ________ Zoo, how may I help you?"

"Hi, when are you open?"

"Our gates are closing in an hour for the weekend. We open up again on Tuesday."

"Okay. Thank you."

You hung up. Ugh, you'd have to wait until Tuesday to find the next box. You and Misha had your first date at the Zoo, of course. It was the best place to meet up with a celebrity, at least so very few people would notice. You sat down on a bench by the road. It was only 3:25pm, you weren't suppose to be at Danneel's until 7pm. How were you going to pass the time?

You stepped up into Ric's Coffee Shop and ordered a chocolate cupcake and a medium black coffee. You grabbed a booth in the back and pulled out your phone to play Candy Crush; a recently popular game. You heard a distant voice, and then suddenly someone was sitting down across from you. He was tall, handsome, and smelled like the best men's cologne you've ever smelled. He smiled, you squinted your eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ric." He held out his hand, "I own this coffee shop, and Ric Street...the nightclub."

"Oh." You reached out and shook his hand gently. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Please, call me Ric." He smiled. "So, what brings a lovely lady to a lonely coffee shop on a beautiful Friday afternoon?"

"Killing time." You responded as you continued to drag and drop candies to get a higher score.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm married." You lifted up your hand to flash the diamond ring.

"Okay? That doesn't answer my question." He chuckled. You looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I have a big weekend planned. I'm going clubbing tomorrow night with my friends-"

"Danneel and Jensen. Mr. and Mrs. Ackles. Yes, I know them." He nodded, "I finally gave that beauty the free tickets she's been begging for, guess she put them to good use." He winked, and you stared blankly at him.

"Do you flirt with married women often, Mr. Ric?" 

"I do, actually." He winked again, "It's a bit of a habit."

"Well, I have a really badass husband that doesn't like men flirting with his wife. So, if you'd kindly take your ass to another booth, I know he'd appreciate it."

"You meeting with your husband?" He asked, looking around a bit. You could tell he was nervous, the only bad thing? You weren't. No one was showing up to save you.

"Yes." You lied as you looked back down at your phone. He leaned over the table closer to you.

"See, I don't believe y-"

"Is there a problem here, my love?" You heard Jared's voice and you looked up to look at him. Your eyes desperate. You nodded.

"Honey," You glanced between the two men. "Hi, no I'm sure this douchebag was just moving-"

"Yes, I was just leaving." He stood and dipped his head to Jared. "Good day to you."

"Yeah, sure." Jared said sarcastically taking a step towards the man to tower over him, Jared had a good six inches on the guy. "Get out of here."

Ric dipped his head and turned to walk away. You swallowed hard.

"Thanks, Jared." You smiled softly as he sat down. 

"No problem, y/n." He smiled and held his hands together. "So, Gen isn't mad...she's just a little upset. She'll be fine, she just needs a break. So she's skipping the weekend plans."

"Oh, wow. Okay." You shrugged, "I feel really bad."

"No, no. You're fine. We're fine. She understood. She's just taking a few days for herself, I can understand."

"Yeah, me too. She needs it."

"So, who was that?" Jared asked, gesturing over his shoulder.

"Ric. He owns the place, and he owns some nightclub Ric Street." You shrugged and rolled your eyes.

"Um," Jared chuckled. "Looks like I'm your pretend husband for the weekend."

"What do you mean?" You looked up from your phone with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going to Ric Street tonight. Clubbing."

"Oh no, what if he's there-?"

"I'll be there with you, don't worry. I know it probably makes you uncomfortable, but you're going to have to  _pretend_ to like me, okay?"

"Okay." You laughed and smiled. "I can do that. Hey, I have to go. I have to go home and change before Danneel's."

"I'll drive you."

"Oh, thanks."

\---

"Hey, Jared?" You asked as you stepped out of your bedroom. Jared was downstairs. You leaned over the railing and looked down towards the front door. "Jared!" You shouted playfully. Moments later, Jared appeared from the kitchen eating ice cream. "Hey! Did you ask?"

"Can I have some ice cream?"

"Sure, moose." You laughed, "Hey, get up here. I need help."

\---

"It's beautiful." He said with a smile as he pulled the zipper up. He gently tugged your shoulders for you to turn around. "Just like you." You squinted your eyes at him a bit, and he chuckled. "Damn, Misha is one lucky dude."

"Yes, he is." You nodded as you looked down and played with the ring on your finger. "He set up this cute scavenger hunt, Jared. Bunch of keys and locks...boxes. It's cute. I wonder what's at the end."

"Knowing Misha? Probably a pack of expensive condoms, or a glass dildo."

"Oh, shut up, Padaleski!"

"Lecki. It's lecki." He chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Padaleski." You mocked him and laughed as he flung a spoon of chocolate ice cream at you. "Careful! The dress!" You were laughing too hard, it hurt to even breathe. 

\---

"Hi!" Danneel shouted as she opened the door. "Wow, Mrs. Collins looking stunning tonight!"

"Oh, thank you." You smiled and played with the dress a bit. Jensen appeared behind Danneel and smiled softly at you. He handed you a glass of red wine, your favorite. "Thanks, Jen." You said as you moved past Danneel and stepped inside, Jared following closely behind.

"So, you're fake Mrs. Padalecki for tonight?" Jensen announced, and you rolled your eyes.

"I'm not too happy about it, but yes. It was terrible Jensen, I literally thought that Ric was going to try to do something."

"I haven't met the guy, but I've heard he's a dick."

"He was." You nodded, "He had that look in his eyes..."

"Well, I've got you. So no worries." Jared smiled as he put his arm around you. He pulled you close and kissed the side of your face. Jensen's eyes widened a bit before he spoke up.

"So, Jarpad, how's the wife? She calmed down any yet?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. She's okay, she'll calm down."

"Don't you think it's best to put a little space between the two of you until she does, though?" Jesnen asked, gesturing to you and Jared. You glanced at the two of them, slightly confused.

"No, that's not necessary." Jared shook his head, he still had his arm around you. "She's fine, really."

"Okay." Jensen shrugged and took a sip of his wine, you did the same.

"Let's go!" Danneel shouted with excited as she grabbed her coat and opened the door. 

The limo was parked out front. It was huge, bigger than any you've ever seen. You and Misha didn't like living that rich life. You had a big house, but not massive. You still had to pay rent, you still had to work and clean, and you two had a family car. No limos for the Collins' family.

Family. Yes, it was something you thought a lot about. Wondering if you could ever start a family with Misha...that crossed your mind more times a day than the thought of eating did. You've always felt uncomfortable around kids, but with Misha...it was different. You were ready, you were hoping, you wanted a family. 

\---

"Hello," Jared spoke to the guard outside. "Here's our tickets." He handed the man two gold tickets. The man nodded and then looked at you and smiled. 

"You have a lovely woman, sir." The man said softly, "I'd stay close to her if I were you. These men in here," He turned and gestured to the front door. "They have no boundaries."

"Thanks for the warning." Jared smiled and pulled you close. "I'll be sure to guard what's mine."

You rolled your eyes. You still weren't exactly okay with this, but you were a little nervous. Clubs just aren't exactly your perfect idea of fun, or your regular hangout spot. You were just kind of tagging along with the Ackles' in hopes to keep your mind off of missing your husband.

You followed Jared inside. The flashing lights reflected off your beautiful blue sparkly gown. Jared kept complimenting you. You just nodded most of the time, sometimes muttered a slight 'thank you'. An hour or two passed and you found Danneel. Jensen and Jared were gone.

"Hey," You said as you approached her. "Where's Jensen and Jared?"

"Jensen went to get me a drink. Jared? I don't know, sorry!" She yelled over the music, it was kind of hard to hear. Lights flashing, music blaring, drinks splashing everywhere...it was a nightmare. You wanted out.

You headed for a door to step outside and get some fresh air. It was chilly out, but that didn't stop several couples from sneaking out to makeout. You turned and noticed one couple kissing in a corner. Although, the only thing missing was...the guys pants. You turned and looked away. Who would have sex outside of a club? Publicly? Ugh, you shrugged. The world nowadays. You heard the door open and a familiar face appeared. Although, not a good familiar face.

"I thought my employee's were lying when they told me you were here."

"Your employee's know me? That's not creepy at all."

"I talk about the things I like." He winked and approached you slowly. You backed up to lean over the metal fence. He walked right up and stood next to you. "Are you here alone?"

"No."

"Of course you're not. You're with your friends, right? The Ackles' couple? There inside getting wasted, why aren't you?"

"I've misplaced my husband."

"You mean the one in Africa?" He said, and your heart stopped. You swallowed hard. "Mr. Collins, right? Huh, it's funny. I looked him up. He looks nothing like Jared Padalecki, who I could've sworn you said was your husband?"

"Um-"

"How does his wife feel about the two of you parading around saying you're married to each other? Better yet, how would your husband react, I wonder?"

"What do you mean? Misha would-"

"I won't tell, if you give me a reason not to." He stepped towards you. You stood and backed away, he continued to step closer. Soon enough you were backed up against a wall out of the street lights. You were nervous, and cold and shaking. You didn't know what to do. You reached into your pocket slowly. "You so as touch that phone, and I'll kill you." You paused, and pulled your hand out of the pocket. He nodded and reached out to grab your wrist.

"Y/N!" You heard Jared shout, and you leaned over to see him walking outside of the club.

You took a chance, you shouted his name before Ric reached up to cover your mouth. Luckily, Jared turned and noticed you. He started to run towards you, and you knew what was coming. Ric backed off of you, but not in enough time. Jared crashed into Ric full force, he landed on top of Ric and starting pounding his fist into his face. You backed away, not wanting to get involved, but when Jared didn't stop you knew you needed to. You walked over and grabbed Jared's arm.

"Okay, okay-" You breathed heavily, and held onto his arm as you leaned down. "That's enough." You whispered softly, and Jared stopped, breathing heavily, and stood up. Ric laid unconscious. "Shh," You said as Jared bent over coughing. His heart was racing. "Hey, how about you drive me home? Please?"

Jared nodded and stood to run his fingers through his hair. You could tell he felt bad for doing that in front of you, and he felt bad for nearly beating a man to death. You went back inside to find Jen and Danneel. You told the two of them what happened, and that you guys were headed back to your place.

Jared grabbed a cab and you two went home to your place.


	9. Day 9

"Hello?" You answered your phone as you lifted Shep into your arms.

"Hey," Jared sounded nervous. "I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I got carried away, it was a bad idea, and I should've never suggested it in the first place."

"You pretending to be my husband saved me from possibly being harmed, so it was  _not_ a bad idea, Jared. I'm just saying. I hold nothing against you and what you did you did for me...and I appreciate it." You said softly, and you swear you could hear him smile.

"How's my boys?" He asked, sounding a bit more happy now.

"Shep is falling asleep in my arms while I'm trying to cook for hungry Mini Moose."

"Ah, how is my Mini Moose?" Jared purred into the phone, you laughed and turned to shout for Thomas. He came galloping into the room on a horse toy he had been playing with.

"Say hi to daddy!"

"Daddy," Thomas grabbed the phone, "When are you coming home, daddy?"

You could hear Jared's heart break over the phone. Gen was so thankful for your help with the kids, but she had told Jared to stay away for awhile. The kids didn't know, and they were super confused to say in the least. Jared breathed softly into the phone and sighed.

"I'll be home soon, buddy. I promise."

Thomas handed you the phone and galloped off into the house. You sighed and put the phone back up to your ear.

"They miss you."

"I miss me."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm not the same person I used to be, y/n. I can't explain it, I'm just not the same. Gen doesn't know how to work with the changes. She thinks I'm inappropriate."

"Looks like you've been friends with my husband for too long."

"No kidding," Jared laughed into the phone, and you smiled.

"You should try to talk to her, Jared. Your kids need you, she should understand that. They're confused, they know you're not working so they don't understand why you're not home." You sighed, "Gen should know this, and she should know that we're just friends. Yeah, we joke a lot, but that's just because we're close. Besides, I love joking around with you, Big Moose."

"I love joking around with you too, Swish."

You smiled at the nickname. Jensen and Jared had begun calling you 'Swish' because when a ball goes through the hoop it makes a 'swish' noise. It's their way of saying you're a goal, you're a prize, and you're special to them. You thought it was cute. You and Jared said your goodbyes, and you hung up shortly after. You had a ton of cleaning to do, but first things first...getting little Shep into a bed so he can sleep.

You went home late, Gen didn't get back until past one. The car ride home so quiet, and the snow falling around you made you anxious. You didn't like driving in the snow sometimes, because it was too dangerous and made you feel reckless. It was late November, the boys were home for the hiatus. You were going to be seeing a lot of them. But where was your Misha? Somewhere far away, doing dirty work on his knees to make the world a better place.

Little did he know that while he was making the world a better place, him being away this long was ruining yours.

\---

"Y/n!"

You heard Jensen shout your name, and you turned to see him racing towards you. It was a bright Saturday morning. Jensen had Starbucks coffee for the both of you when he finally reached you. You two walked down the street talking about the boxes Misha was leaving for you.

"The zoo?" Jensen asked, "You don't need to wait until it's open, I can get you in there today. Let's go."

"Wait, seriously?" You looked up and he was already walking in front of you.

"Yes, come on! We don't need to be at dinner until eight!"

"Okay!" You said happily, tossing your Starbucks coffee into the trash and trying to catch up with him.

The zoo was quiet. The employees who were there cleaning and feeding animals were more than happy to let Mr. Ackles into the zoo. One girl there followed you asking questions like 'What's it like to be married to Misha?' and 'is he good in bed'? You tried your best to ignore the questions.

You began walking around for what felt like forever. Misha had left no hints as to where he hid the box, just that it was hidden somewhere in the zoo. You and Jensen walked into the fish area. A dark tunnel leading under a few large tanks of fish, and even sharks. Then, it clicked. Your first kiss. Misha first kissed you in the photo booth outside of the snake area. You grabbed Jensen's arm and began dragging him in that direction. When you reached the booth, you pulled open the curtain and there it was...another shiny leather box. You pulled out the key from your pocket and unlocked the tiny container, and you pulled out the note and key.

_Mrs. Collins,_

_Congratulations! You've found the 2nd box, I'm so proud of you. Remember when we shared our first kiss here? You slapped me! Alright, alright, I slapped you first...but that just means true love, right?_

_The 3rd box is hidden very well where you nearly killed me. Remember when you nearly killed me? Yes. There. Find the box, my dear._

_~Your King_

You giggled out loud and Jensen raised an eyebrow. You laughed and thanked Jensen by giving him a slight hug, and telling him that you knew where you needed to go next. Jensen smiled and said 'go get 'em tiger' and you said you'd see him later.

You grabbed a cab and drove to a place called Phoenix Rock, where you and Misha had your second date. You remember you were hiking with him when he made a joke. The thing is, you laughed so hard you accidentally bumped into him and caused him to slip and fall off the edge of the trail. You honestly thought you had killed him. 

You arrived at the location and began looking around, it was dusty, dirty, and dry. No trees, no grass, no brush...just dirt. Where on earth did he hide a box around here?? You walked around, glancing under every stone, every fallen brach, and sifting through any strange pile of dirt. Nothing, you found nothing. 

You crossed your arms, the sun getting to you, and your shoes crumbling beneath you. You were exhausted, and still had found nothing. You read the note again, nothing. No hints or anything. Where did he hide it?

Then, you thought of something. How could you have missed it? He probably hid it where he fell. You turned and followed the trail a bit before you recognized the cliff where Misha had fallen. You carefully made your way down and when you got to the bottom you noticed something. It wasn't a small box like the others, this one was larger. You picked it up and peeled off the letter tapped to the top.

_Smelly and dusty._

_A place that really needs swept._

_Find the 4th box,_

_Where the moose once slept._

You laughed at the poem, and opened the box slowly. It was a pair of earrings, a gorgeous set of Emeralds. You started to cry, you missed him so much. You were overwhelmed by his kindness. The fact he was a million miles way, but still trying to be right beside you. The fact that he sent gifts, and started a little scavenger hunt. Could anyone have a better husband? No. Misha Collins was the best, is the best, and will always be the best.

You had no choice, you had to head home and change. It was almost time for the dinner.

 


End file.
